


Nico and Will Pick Out Their Hallowe'en Costumes

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Smut, Hallowe'en, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico and Will choose what they will wear to the Hallowe'en party.





	

Nico was stretched out on his bunk, having showered first, wearing boxer-briefs and a grin as Will stepped naked through the bathroom door toweling his wet hair.

"You could go as David," Nico said gleefully staring his boyfriend up and down.

"What?" Will shifted the towel enough to reveal his puzzled expression.

"You know, the statue.... thrust a hip to one side and hold a cloak over your shoulder. Just stand around and look amazing..."

Nico got a damp towel to the face.

"That won't work at all, obviously," Will smirked. "That ancient statuary with those tiny dicks.... It would be completely unbelievable."

Nico threw the towel on the floor. "David's not ancient - it's Michelangelo - 1504."

"Well, he's, unfortunately, made in the ancient style..." Will returned as he found his boxers on the floor and stepped into them, "and, I'm not going naked to the Hallowe'en party," he added. "My sisters are already pulling together something like that," Will continued. "They're going as the seven Pleiades - basically braiding their hair elaborately and wearing gauze, essentially."

Nico raised an eyebrow in mock interest. "In that case, maybe I'll go as not-gay." He laughed at Will's look of pure skepticism. "Hey! I can pull off not-gay!" Nico protested.

"What, you have a Sherman Yang costume?"

That cracked Nico up, but he managed to tease, "but your sisters are soooo hot!"

Will lunged at him, "oh, I'll get you for that!"

Nico knew what was coming, and he held up his hands to ward off the attack while scrambling away, but found himself trapped, as the bed was against the wall. 

"No! No!" Nico protested through his laughter. Will dug his fingers into Nico's ribs, tickling until tears ran down Nico's cheeks and he was spasmodic with maniacal laughter. Only once he had Nico pinned and helpless beneath him did Will stop the torture, kissing Nico's wet cheek while Nico gasped for air. Will gave him a long kiss on the mouth as his breathing slowed, before sitting up and just gazing down at Nico's flushed cheeks and shining eyes. Nico knew that look of adoration. He'd seen it enough. He traced his fingers down Will's bare chest.

"You're right, we should play to our strengths. Go for super-gay: We could go as Apollo and Hyacinthus," Nico warmed to the idea as he spoke. "I could have half a discus coming out of the side of my face." 

Will grabbed Nico's hands and moved to quickly pin Nico's arms above his head, "I love you with half a dick coming out of your face!" he bantered, just hovering over his happy boyfriend.

"What, you love cumming on my face?" Nico returned.

"Nice!" Will laughed, kissing Nico swiftly and sitting back up. "OK, so super-gay works for us. But there's no way I'm dressing up as my Dad..."  
Nico conceded that point, nodding as Will climbed off of him and off the bed, grabbing some jeans. He was pulling them on when Nico rolled to his side to watch and noticed, "Hey! Those are mine!"

Will looked down in surprise, "oh yeah!" he acknowledged, but he still pulled them on. "They fit!" he grinned at Nico's non-plussed expression. 

"I'm totally going as you," Will gushed, grabbing Nico's old Ramones t-shirt and tugging it on. He effected a scowl and a glare. "What do you think?" he growled.

Nico couldn't help a smile spreading across his face. That was adorable! Will broke his sullen expression into the more familiar grin. He picked up his faded and frayed blue jeans and tossed them to Nico. "You can go as me!"

Nico looked down at the jeans, uncertain at first, but then raising his eyebrows, nodded, "This might be perfect!" He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on Will's jeans. "I think I can wear colour without having a nervous breakdown..." he muttered as he stood up and buckled Will's belt.

"Not just colour," Will was really excited, "Pink!" He held his old He-man surfing t-shirt open for Nico to slip his arms through. Nico lifted the neckline to his nose and breathed deeply. "Smells like you - sunscreen and something, that body wash you always use."

They stood and looked at each other appraisingly, and then decided they could wear their own socks. Will laced on Nico's boots, and Nico tied up Will's red converse high tops with the marker scrawls all over them. 

Will found his mirrored sunglasses on Nico's desk and Nico slipped them on, and then pushed them up onto the top of his head. 

"The hair is a problem," Nico mused, looking around his cabin for an something to cover Will's blond mop. He snatched a black knit cap Hazel had give him for his birthday last year. It had a skull and cross bones knitted into the front. He tossed it to Will who pulled it down to his eyebrows.  
"And you can wear one of my snowboarding hats," Will offered. He had about a dozen colourful tuques in his cabin. "We can grab one on the way to the party."

They crowded into Nico's bathroom to look at themselves in the mirror. Nico slid the sunglasses over his eyes, and slung his arm around Will like Will always did to him. Will narrowed his eyes in a dark glare. Nico turned and grinned at his scowly boyfriend. "Guess this means I'm topping tonight..." Will raised his eyebrows, Nico-style, saying "Si.....", long and drawn out like Nico always did when he was really turned on. Will suddenly broke character and they both laughed. Will ruffled Nico's hair, "Getting into character... I like it!"

They shuffled out of the bathroom with arms around shoulders. "I'm still topping tonight," Nico stated. Will was game, "For sure! Let's do it!"


End file.
